the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neha
Neha — first appearance in Angels' Blood. Character Description Neha is the Archangel of India, mother of Anoushka and mate of Eris. Twin sister of Nivriti and aunt of Mahiya. In her homeland of India, snakes were worshipped as gods and Neha was worshipped as the Queen of Snakes. She is a member of the Cadre of Ten. The Queen of Poisons rules India as exactly that, a Queen. Gracious and loving of her own people, this Archangel has a serious cold streak fuelled by hatred and treats her enemies with icy calculation and ruthlessness. About Species * Archangel Age * over 3000 year old Allegiance * Was Lijuan's ally before her insanity Powers & Abilities * Nails can grow into talons. * Poison 'whip' * Controls snakes * Ability to make non-venomous snakes into venomous ones. * Able to create poison glands in non-poisonous species * The Cascade gave her the power to create fire and ice and to control ice and perhaps others that are, as of yet, unknown. * Highly skilled with a sword * Highly skilled at dual bladed combat. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 * Can mesmerize people (family trait) Weaknesses *Pride Weapons * dual blades Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of India * Cadre of Ten Other Names * Queen of Snakes * Queen of Poisons Territory / Residence / Location / Habitat * India * Archangel Fort * Hira Mahal or Diamond Palace a.k.a. Palace of Jewels Court * Consort: ** Eris: husband of Neha, betrayed her with Nivriti, Anoushka & Mahiyas father * Princesses: ** Princess Anoushka: Neha's daughter ** Princess Mahiya: Neha's niece & ward * Ladies-in-Waiting: ** Shabnam: Angel, one of Neha's longest serving ladies-in-waiting, Neha favored her because of her sense of innocence, was Taruns lover, killed by Nivriti ** Lisbeth: Angel who holds the most power among Neha's ladies ** Tanuja: Angel who became a lady-in-waiting around the same time as Shabnam ** 4 others * Generals: ** Rhys: Vampire, Neha's senior general and a member of her trusted inner council, has been with Neha for over six centuries, mated to Brigitte a skilled cryptographer ** Arav: Angel, wished to take Eris place at Nehas side, 900 years old, killed by Nivriti ** Hiran: Angel * Courtiers: ** Vanhi: Vampire, she has been the nanny to Neha, Nivriti, Anoushka & Mahiya, is thousands of years old ** Komal: Vampire, has been a member of the inner court for half a century ** Audrey: Vampire, had been a part of Neha's circle for two decades but wasn't a member of the inner court * Scholars: ** Quinn: a vampire who is one of Neha's favorites * Guards: ** Ishya: a vampire who is petite but competent ** Gregor: a vampire ** Jian: an angel with dusty white wings speckled with amber Ruling Style * Neha was one of the few who continued to keep a court. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Neha would have killed and kept killing until someone confessed. It wasn't the best way to get to the truth - but then, the Queen of Poisons had never had a rebellion in her lands.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 * Cared for her people Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 * Loved her people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Neha was one of the few members of the Cadre who treated human children as precious. Any resulting orphans when she ended adult lives grew up in the lap of poisonous luxury, the memories of their parents' agonizing deaths wiped from their minds.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Cool in tone.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * ruthless Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * kills those who disagree with her, leaves a trail of bodies in her wake * seldom loses a battle of wits * a social creature who values her connections around the world * demands subservience, but does not respect it * so driven by hatred that there is a knot of bitterness inside her that infects everything she touches * questionable sanity since the death of her daughter * loved Eris too much to kill him, hated him too much to forgive him * wanted Jason as her new consort * Once admired for her refined grace even with a one's final breath."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * dislikes opals, believes them to be a bad omen * believes in honoring a guest but may have that guest executed while the court sleeps Physical Description * black hair and brown eyes. * wings of cool white with indigo filaments. * elegant * nails elongate into deadly claws * Often wears living snakes as necklaces or bracelets Love Interests * Eris Connections * Parents: * Daughter: Princess Anoushka * Twin Sister: Nivriti * Niece/Ward: Princess Mahiya * Spouse/Mate: Eris * Second-in-command: * Made: Venom, Janvier * Allies: Vanhi (is loyal to her & Nivriti), Rhys * Enemies: Nivriti, Eris Other Details * left a trail of bodies in her wake. To disagree with Neha was to die.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * sets in place a plan to turn Raphael’s vampires against him * responsible for the murders of children Betsy and Celia * determined to lure Jason away from Raphael * only Archangel to choose the human marriage ceremony * kept her husband Eris imprisoned for over 300 years * kept Mahiya to punish those who had betrayed her * She is one of the last direct descendants of her ancient bloodline Biography / History Born as the older of twins, Neha is over 3000 year old. She grew up competing with her twin, Nivriti, and under the watchful eye of their vampiric nanny. She fell in love and married her consort, Eris, which is a rare thing for angels to do; but was betrayed by both him and Nivriti when they had an affair and produced Mahiya. She imprisoned him for the rest of his life (around 300 years) and strictly controlled his visitors. As for her sister, Neha was rumoured to have executed her but really left her to die in an abandoned palace. She raised Princess Mahiya to spite the people who betrayed her, but also because she has her own sense of honour. Neha Made Venom but does not fully know what she created as he left for Raphael's Seven. She still regrets his leaving. When her daughter, Princess Anoushka, is executed (Archangel's Kiss) for her breaking of angelic laws Neha starts to hate the members of the Cadre that performed the killing, yet is bound by her own warped honour. Neha hires Jason, tying him by blood to Mahiya, in Archangel's Shadow to unearth the truth of Eris' murder. He causes the discovery of an alive Nivriti and Neha is confronted by her hate-filled sister. They fight and Neha is affected by Nivriti's power, which is similar to her own. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series — The Cadre is converging on Alexander’s territory. Neha and Uram are close and have moved their armies in. They are demanding that Alex show himself. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Bristled that Uram did not attend the Cadre meeting. Elijah assured her that he forfeits the right to question our decisions—hat soothed her. she asked for the mortal, Simon to be brought in. The invited him to begin by asking if he wished to retire. She was not happy the Simon did not answer every question claiming neutrality. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — closed her hand on the other Michaela's shoulder. Said they must hunt Uram, he can't be allowed to indulge his new appetites—the humans will fear us as monsters. Reported that doctors results say that Uram's blood is poison. She also sent a sample to Elijah—who confirmed the results. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree then leave.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael tells Lijuan that Neha would be beside her if death is what made a goddess. Lijuan says it also takes giving life to make goddess.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. Cadre meeting Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. She says of course not, "We were speaking of Uram's successor." She speaks with an elegant trace of sarcasm to Michaela. "Does your landlust know no end?" The byplay between Neha and Titus, sweet poison against granite will.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss According to Michaela, Charisemnon had told her that Neha had received an invitation to Lijuan's ball.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Raphael speaks with her on long distance wide screen communication. She pets snakes while they talk. He asks if she's heard anything that might help with the hunt. Titus and Charisemnon have closed their borders—none of her people can get in or out. Favashi mentioned something about losing a few of her older vampires. She says she'll let him know what her daughter, Anoushka, finds in her search for who left the head on her pillow. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm (a Main Character) 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael was working out a combat session with dual blades on the lawn of his estate remembering how used to spar with Neha, the only one with the skill. He regrets Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Participated in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. After looking closely at the ash, she agreed Archangel fire was the cause. She made acerbic comments about Illium. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Cadre Category:Angels